VOID Cherry VOIDv Lime VOID
by redblackroses23
Summary: Spencer runs into a new tennante in his building when checking his mail. They soon develop a close friendship, but as their relationship grows deeper, Spencer discovers his true feelings for her. The only problem, he has no idea how to act on them
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I started this story early in honor of my recently deceased brother- the sole inspiration for one of the main supporting characters, Hugh. Aednat is pronounced "eynit" and she is a rather complicated character, so I will be giving my all into this story. Please review and let me know what you think so far. And no offense to any bus drivers- you guys have saved my butt more than once. It's just all part of Aednat's character. Just wait and see.  
><em>**

****Spencer hobbled out of the locker room, fumbling two crutches and a messenger bag. He entered the giant gymnasium and peered around the room that was crowded with a variety of people and equipment, planning his path of escape. Over in the far corner was a young male therapist helping a slightly older woman stretch her arm. Spencer noticed the excessive amount of stitches on her shoulder and shoulder blade and reasoned that she recently had some kind of re-constructive surgery.

In the middle of the room was a young child- probably five or six- with his parents and two kind looking doctors. One was helping the child stretch over an exercise ball while the other observed, taking notes on a hospital-issued clipboard. Noticing the loose-fitting, pure cotton tee shirt and light weight, gray sweatpants with an excessive amount of elastic at the waist, Spencer assumed that the child suffered from some sort of sensory process disorder- possibly a side effect of autism- and the doctor helping him stretch was a physical therapist while the other was more than likely a child psychologist.  
>And a few feet from this scene was a completely clear path from his spot to the door.<p>

While walking- err….stumbling- towards the open double doors that led to the main hospital, Spencer's eyes wander to his own physical therapist.

He was a kind and older gentleman with an abundance of gray hair. Currently, he was working with another patient. A young woman, probably about Spencer's own age. She was wearing basic blue sweat pants and a black sports bra. Her fire hair- a mixture of orange/red main color, scattered yellowish highlights and copper colored undertones- was pulled back into a ponytail and her soft beige face was as blank as a chalk board in July. With this set back, he looked into her eyes- usually the most expressive part of a person. However, her eyes –both icy blue with one half green, oddly enough- told nothing more than a dead channel on the television would.

Her back was pressed flush against the wall behind her and she was slowly sliding down, Dr. Acheson gently pulling her legs out in front of her. Spencer watched as she winced for a split second, about a foot from making full contact with the ground. About three more inches, and her face crunched together, a small sound of protest escaping from her thinned lips as she hitched up her right leg just slightly and Dr. Acheson pulled it back down. It all happened in less than two seconds, and after those two seconds, her face was expressionless once more, save for the welling eyes that took around three seconds longer to dry.

Not wanting to appear….odd, Spencer staggered out of the room and made his way to the elevator, ready to go home.

* * *

><p>Aednat walked out of the back room and to the checkout counter, grabbing her wallet and cellphone.<p>

"Hugh!" She shouted towards the stirs that she knew were just a around the half-wall that separated the shop from their place of residence, "Get down here and maintain course!"

"Course leading where, Captain?" A young man called as he jogged down the old, maple wood stairs. His dark brown, mop-styled hair bounced with each step and his green eyes sparkled while a bright smile showed off what years of extremely invasive dental engineering can really do.

"A small galaxy that our radars detected. Keep speed at Warp six and don't veer off the pre-designated path. I'll be back to reclaim my post as Captain in a matter of hours, if I survivor this meeting, that is." She responded with a stern look on her face. Well, as stern as it could be when she was trying not to crack up. It's true; things are always funnier when you can't laugh.

"Chill out," He mused with a smile, breaking character and one of their favorite charades, "it's only physical therapy. You've been going since you were fifteen, right? How bad could this one be?"

"I know." She sighed, "I just hate hospitals."

"They don't have any private facilities?" He asked, jumping onto the polished wooden counter top and straightening out his blue plaid Abercrombie & Fitch button-down shirt.

"I don't know," Aednat admitted plainly, "I didn't really look into it."

"Nice."

"Shut up." She scolded, slinging her duffel bag her shoulder and walking out the front door, a small 'ding' emanating from the bell above. "Don't burn the place down!"

A distant 'too late' followed after her.

Running down the sidewalk to the bus stop she used so frequently, she saw the bus quickly departing. She started shouting after it and waving her arms like a manic penguin suffering from severe cabin fever and attempting to fly off a block of ice. She realized that she probably looked a little stupid and should be embarrassed, but she really didn't care what strangers thought of her. And why would she? It's not like she's ever see these people again. And if she ever did, who were they to judge her? It's not like they've never done something embarrassing.

Lucky for her, the bus stopped just a few feet away from the stop. She sprinted to the bus and smiled at the driver up through the door. He did not smile back.

She flashed him her bus pass and he reluctantly opened the doors for her. She jogged up the three steps and was about to walk down the aisle when the driver growled, "Don't be so fucking late."

Stopping in her tracks, smile still on her face- though twisted beyond recognition- Aednat turned to him and said overly sweetly, "Don't treat me like I'm the cause for all of your problems, Sweety. Just because your existence means nothing to anyone doesn't mean that you can take it out on someone who is actually moving forward with their life and making a pleasant difference to society." She finished her evil smile and crazy eyes sending a clear message.

The grumpy and just generally dirty man quickly muttered an apology and she turned to continue her walk down the aisle, taking a standing place among either frightened or impressed passengers.

* * *

><p>Aednat walked out of the dressing room sporting an electric blue pair of sweatpants and a dark green tank top. Confused and slightly intimidated by the…largeness of the place she was in (the fact that it was in a hospital was not helping, either) she took a deep breath, put her strong face on and walked up to a young man with a name tag hanging off of his brown muscle shirt. It read 'Jason'.<p>

"Excuse me?" She addressed in a polite and girly voice- making sure to relax her face from once tense and guarded to innocent ignorance.

'Jason' looked up from his clipboard and smiled gently at her.

"I'm looking for Dr. Acheson?"

'Jason's smile grew as he replied, "He's with a patient right now, but if you need anything, I'd be happy to help."

"That's okay," she gracefully declined, "I'll just wait for him to finish up."

"Alright." He assured her, the smile never wavering, "If you need anything, feel free to find me."

She was about to reply with a 'thank you' when an orderly wheeled up a woman who looked to be about forty.

"Good to see you again, Pat." Jason greeted, helping her out of the chair and being careful with her right arm, "How are you today?"

"I'm wonderful, thank you, Jason." The woman, Pat, smiled, "My daughter is passing all of her classes, my mother isn't having any problems right now and my son and his friends got their money back."

"Interpol came through?"

"I know! Who'd have thought?" Pat joked.

Aednat smiled at the exchange and turned to walk towards a sitting bench by the locker rooms.

Lost in thought, she didn't realize that she was about to walk into a little boy holding a cup of apple juice.

The two thudded right into each other, both stumbling backwards and the juice spilling all down the midsection of her top.

"I'm sorry." The boy pouted quietly, looking at her sticky shirt, then her eyes with his own watering.

Helpless to the overpowering amount of cuteness, she bent down and starting brushing some of his messy hair out of his eyes, assuring him that it was alright and that she wasn't upset.

A man and a woman- whom she assumed were his parents- walked up and started apologizing for the boy. As she was telling them that it was no big deal, an elderly man came and addressed her.

"Ms. O'Niel?" He asked in a gentle voice. She took note of his kind blue eyes and how they beautifully contrasted with his gray and white hair and goatee.

"Yes." She confirmed, "Are you Dr. Acheson?"

"That I am, Ms. O'Niel." He smiled, "Shall we get started with your therapy?"

"Sounds great. And please, call me Aednat." She corrected.

* * *

><p>"So how was it?" Hugh asked while Aednat played with some new coffee concoction.<p>

"Painful." She replied simply, "but fine, I guess. Some kid spilled his juice on me, so I ended up having to go shirtless for the entire session."

"Ooh la la." He joked with a suggestive smile.

Aednat slapped his arm before going on.  
>"There was this really cute guy, though-"<p>

"Patient or doctor?"

"Well, he was on crutches and in street clothes, so patient I'm assuming."

"What'd he look like?"

"Tall and thin, probably about six feet."

"Bastard." The five foot eleven man interrupted.

Aednat laughed and continued.  
>"He's got like…shoulder length brown and curly hair and this…beautiful face."<p>

"Beautiful face?" Hugh quoted, trying to suppress a laugh.

"I know how weird it sounds-"

"Oh, I don't think you do."

"But the bone is structure was just…I don't know." She continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "He's like a sculptor's dream."

"Whatever, creeper." Hugh chuckled, "I'm going to go check on the book orders. I'll let you go home and start building your shrine for Mr. Pretty Bones."

"Shut up." She shouted, tossing an empty coffee cup after him.

When he was up the stairs, she reached around the checkout counter and snatched her bag. Walking out of store, she turned a corner and started the trek to her new apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Timeline: Season 5, Episode 3, The Reckoner. I have taken advantage of literary freedoms to change up the beginning a little bit, but in the third section, all conversation belongs to CBS._**

"Sorry I'm late." Spencer mumbled as he clumsily maneuvered around the crowed round table of the conference room, "Slept pass my alarm clock this morning."

"Physical therapy wearing ya out, kid?"Morgan questioned with amusement. He had gone to a few sessions after a football injury years ago and, well, let's just say he was very grateful he didn't have any morning classes.

"Beyond." Spencer replied with an exhausted tone, "I'm not that physically active _normally_. It sucks."

"Back to the case," Hotch veered off with a father voice he had perfected and a look that clearly told the two agents to shut up and pay attention...

* * *

><p>"I think we need to spice things up a little bit." Aednat pondered to her brother as she hopped up onto the counter. They had their normal coffee costumers in the morning and some wanders that didn't have time to mix a brew at home, but after nine in the morning, things slow to a near stop. A couple of kids from a near by college would wander in for a place to study for the next class and some espressos or a good book recommendation, but that was about it until lunch. Aednat loved the lunch crowd because almost no one was in a hurry, so there was much less attitude and frazzled wits and a lot more smiles and 'how are you's.<p>

"We're not getting a ferret, Aednat." Hugh told her, never looking up from his book.

"Yet. We're not getting a ferret _yet_. And besides, that's not what I meant." She smiled.

"Oh?" He looked at her, "So what did you mean?"

"I say we start selling baked goods. Scones, muffins, brownies, cookies, the works." Her smile got bigger and bigger the more she thought about it. She loved baking, but was cursed with not one, but 24 sweet teeth. In childhood, it wasn't so bad because her mother would split the treasure with her, but now, with just her and Hugh- who did not have such an affinity- she would gain five pounds in under a day. This way, she could bake, nibble, but give the majority or the sugar to some poor stranger who shared her curse.

The older sibling looked at her in disbelief. "You do realize you'd have to wake up at like...three, right?"

"Yeah, so?" She answered, "I barely sleep anyway. I'll stay with you until after lunch, nap until two, then get ready for after school nerds."

"You do realize you're talking to one of those nerds, right?"

Aednat giggled and thought back on all of the times their mother had gotten pissed at Hugh for not coming home directly after school like she told. Of course, by the end of the night when he was telling everyone at dinner how amazing fantastic his newest read was, their book-worm of a mother forgave all. She herself had never been one for reading. She loved it, she loved the stories and the characters, but she always found it really hard to actually get into a book.

"Which is why you'll get along with them so much better!" She mocked before getting serious, "Come on, Hugh, please? You know as well as I that this could increase our number of regulars by at least thirty percent by the end of next quarter."

Hugh sighed while he thought about it. Aednat had always been a business and math nerd, so he trusted her guesstimates. But still, the simple _cost _ of the materials needed for also becoming a bakery was worrying him. The books were mostly borrowed with an occasional buy here and there, so those were mainly a one-time expense. And yes, they were off decently in finical terms, but did he really want to risk it? Were the potential long-term benefits worth the short-term risks?

"I'll crunch some numbers later and think about it." He told her finally.

"Sounds like a plan." She said, hopping off of the counter and walking towards the private kitchen, "I'm gonna try out some new coffee flavors."

* * *

><p>"Wheels up in twenty." Hotch told everyone, tossing a folder to Reid.<p>

"What's this?"

"You told me you were cleared to travel. You lied." Hotch stated plainly, giving Reid a 'don't even _try _ that again' look.

"Naughty boy."

_Thank you, Prentiss. Such a big help._

"Um, no I didn't." Reid started to explain, trying to get himself out of the dog house. Fore that was a place you did not want to be in regards to Aaron Hotchner. "I _am _a doctor, so technically it wasn't a lie."

"What was it then?" Spencer heard the amused voice of Penelope Garcia ask from the doorway.

"Uhhh...second opinion." He smiled, figuring he had won this.

She just scoffed and smiled. "You're my bitch, now."

He heard Morgan chuckle behind him.

_Damn __you all._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we're allowed to go out?" Reid asked for the umpteenth time since they left the building. Though he had been getting on her nerves throughout the day, Garcia still loved him to death and decided that he needed a little fun. So they took a lunch break and she dragged him to a quaint little district in downtown Quantico and to her favorite coffeebook shop. She had gotten to know one of the owners, Hugh, pretty well. His little sister, however, was another story.

She seemed pretty happy-go-lucky when Hugh was around, but when it was just the two of them, she shut off. If their mother had been around, Garcia was pretty sure the girl- Aednat, she thinks- would go hide behind her legs.

It was sad, really. She had heard plenty of stories from Hugh about the great times Aednat, Kristen (Aednat's best friend) and other random people had had together, so she wondered why it seemed so hard for Aednat to open up to her. She was the freakin' definition of approachable.

"Yes, Reid. For the thousandth time, it's _fine._" She laughed as they came closer to the shop.

"Hey, I've heard of this place." Reid smiled as he looked up at the sign.

"Really?" This place wasn't that well known, she thought.

"Yeah, one of the... uh...baristas," He said the word with a giggle, "at my usual place was talking about it."

"Well that can't be good for business."

"My thoughts exactly." He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey Aednat, Penny's coming!" Hugh shouted to the back, signalling his baby sister to start making a half-caf, chocolate latte with <em>extra<em> extra whipped cream and just a pinch with vanilla.

As the flamboyant woman opened the front door of the shop, Hugh's mind went into over drive. A guy was with her. He was very tall, very thin, had shoulder-length, curly brown hair and, most importantly, very good facial structure.

_Hello, Mr. Pretty Bones. My sister so happens to be in love with you. _Hugh smirked.

_**A/N: Yeah, Hugh isn't too creative... Any ideas for a name for the shop? Cuz I'm drawing a blank...  
><strong>_


End file.
